Mass Conversions
by MEStarr
Summary: A few months after the sacrifice it seems all their troubles have passed, until Klaus returns with a proposition for them. What will they choose? Both Stefan and Damon have disappeared, will they be coming back? Damon/Elena Jeremy/Bonnie Alaric/Jenna S/K
1. Chapter 1

**Mass Conversions- Chapter One**

The sacrifice was done. Jenna survived, I survived, Caroline and Tyler survived, Bonnie, Damon, Alaric, Jeremy…everyone survived. Even Damon, despite his fatal werewolf bite. And that is absolutely brilliant. We all expected at least half of us to die. But not one of us did…unless you could Elijah but he could come back in seconds if we could just find his body.

Everyone was alive in a matter of speaking. But, of course, not all was well. Stefan had left with Klaus in order to save Damon from his werewolf bite. He hadn't called and no one had any clue where he was. Katherine had told us that news when she'd arrived with the cure. She'd then promptly disappeared from Mystic Falls; I silently assumed she was going after him. Surprisingly I wasn't really jealous or annoyed; she loved him. I spent most of that night at the Boarding House; checking on Damon to make sure he was doing okay. Neither of us mentioned the kiss and by the time I returned the next morning to check in on him, he too had gone, leaving only a short note to us. That hurt a million times more than Stefan leaving. I wasn't sure why, perhaps because Stefan never had a choice…but also because Damon, of all people, never left me. He was always there for me, whether I wanted him there or not.

So we spent a while searching, but with a lack of older, experienced vampires, it was difficult. I wouldn't say that in front of Caroline though. Bonnie wasn't interested in finding Damon, she wouldn't mind Stefan but she'd always hated Damon and that wasn't about to change. She thought it was good riddance and now spent the majority of her time with Jeremy, they were now together. Weird for me…but they were happy. Alaric tried too but he assured me that they'd come back when they were ready; we both knew that wouldn't be in our lifetimes.

That had all happened two months ago and the half-hearted search was still struggling on. I spent the majority of my time watching every news program and looking up all the state news sites to no avail. There were no reports of mass animal attacks or the like. It was like they'd just disappeared off the face of the earth. There was absolutely no way for me to know where Damon was; it was impossible to find one vampire who could control his urges. The only ones you'd be able to find were the Rippers…the Stefan's and Klaus'.

"Elena! Dinner."

Sigh, I really wasn't hungry. Reluctantly I switched off my laptop and headed downstairs to where Jenna, Jeremy and Alaric were sat around the table, a bowl of Spaghetti Bolognese in the middle. Alaric had moved in a few weeks ago after he and Jenna announced, not very unexpectedly, that they were getting married. We were all ecstatic for them and I was shocked to find myself as maid-of-honour, Bonnie and Caroline the other two bridesmaids and Alaric's long-time friend Callum was best man. He was lovely and absolutely hilarious; a perfect best man and a friend Ric had grown up with, but we all knew that, had he been here, Damon would be taking that spot. Another round of longing for him to come home there. His absence seemed to affect me the most, none of the others understood that, though they did think it was Stefan. Off topic. Jenna's dress had been beautiful and simple and just absolutely perfect. Just like the wedding itself. Us bridesmaids had worn gorgeous French navy floor-length dresses. Mine was still hung up on my wardrobe door in a dress bag just so I could glance at it every now and again; it really was a lovely dress. Then the honeymoon; Alaric had taken Jenna over to Italy for two weeks in Venice, then Rome which she absolutely adored.

Back to dinner, we began to eat and I looked at the bowl, if you could call it that; it was more of a vat. "Urm…how much pasta to we need?" I questioned, amused but confused.

Jenna smiled, "Well the others might be coming round in a bit, thought we should make enough if they were hungry."

"And knowing Tyler…" Jeremy trailed off and we all laughed; the werewolf had quite an appetite.

Conversation was always easy over dinners and when we were all together; it was like an actual family with an actual mother and father figure. Slightly dysfunctional but it worked for us.

"So what are you two doing tomorrow?" Ric asked.

I smirked at his father-like question, "Well I'm going to see Bonnie." Jeremy said with his mouth full and Jenna and I both grimaced, making them laugh. He swallowed then carried on, "We're having dinner at that new restaurant in town…what's it called again?"

"Cecconi's?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"After however many years, Mystic Falls has finally got itself an Italian restaurant." Jenna mused.

"We have Malaysian…we have Chinese…we have a British tea shop…" Ric continued.

"And now we have Italian."

I let out a thoughtful sigh, "I think we did it in the wrong order…" Just then the doorbell rang and I stood up, "That must be the others." They continued talking and laughing as I left the room, heading to the front door to see our friends.

Wrong.

I pulled open the door, ready with a grin on my face. It faded almost instantly, "Ahh Elena," His voice was sickly sweet, always mocking even when he wasn't.

"Klaus." I gasped, staring at him in a mixture of fear and shock. I thought he'd gone! He'd taken what he needed; he'd broken the curse, he was a hybrid. He'd got all he could from me and my friends and our town. What more could he take? "What are you doing here?" I managed, trying to hide the fear I felt.

"Tsk tsk, is that any way to greet an old friend?" he questioned, "You could at least invite us in." The use of the plural didn't escape me.

"Us?"

"Yes. Us. Our friends' here." he said with a smile, motioning towards the small group behind him that I hadn't noticed. I let out a gasp at who I saw there; Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie stood there with horrified expressions apparently compelled since they seemed to be struggling with something. "So? I smell dinner." He hinted, challenging me with his eyes. Let him in or he killed my friends, well…I assumed that was where this was going.

I heard noise behind me, then Alaric's voice, "Elena who is-?" He stopped midsentence, taking in Klaus, "Jenna! Jeremy!" There were confused replies before they both appeared in the hallway, both stopping like him and gasping.

"Fuck, Bonnie!" Jeremy shouted, rushing as if to go out but I grabbed his arm to stop him, knowing the second he left the doorway Klaus would take him down. "Let go of me Elena!"

I kept a grip on his tugging arm, "No Jer stop." After a minute more he reluctantly relented but still looked ready to jump out, Alaric placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him still and Jenna stood behind us, staring at Klaus in absolute terror, clearly remembering what had happened all those months ago. I turned back to him, "What do you want?"

He cocked an eyebrow, a smirk ever-present on his face, "More. I advise you let me in or I'll demonstrate exactly what I want right here, on your porch, in plain sight of all your neighbours." We didn't move so he let out a bored sigh, "Starting with the witch-."  
>"Come in!" Jeremy suddenly burst out and I elbowed him, staring at him in shock.<p>

"What the hell-" I began but Klaus was suddenly inside, gripping my arm as he pushed me into the living room, his three captives stumbling along behind. The door slammed shut behind them and I heard the lock click. Fuck. How the hell did this happen! Where was Damon when you needed him!

He kept a painfully bruising grip on my upper arm as he ordered the others to sit on the sofas, released Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie from their compulsion so they could move. I struggled a little but he only held on tighter, pulling me closer to his chest so I was flush against him and his other hand was wrapped around to rest on my stomach, effectively stopping any movement. "What do you want!" I demanded through grit teeth.

I felt his chest rumble as he laughed, "You have a habit of repeating yourself Petrova."

"It's Gilbert and I'd stop if you gave me an answer." Well I wasn't sure where the courage was coming from. I guess I'd gathered that I was going to die tonight. And Damon would never know.

Another laugh, "I have a proposal for all of you." He informed us, surprising me at least, "A vote to be made." What?

"A vote for what?" Alaric questioned.

"For life of course." I could practically hear his smirk even though I couldn't see him, "You have two options. One- Me turning you into vampires…all of you." There were gasps around the room, my eyes widened in shock; he couldn't do that. Who was I kidding? Of course he could. "The witch, Bonnie…would be an all knew hybrid; an original Vampire Witch." Well that was impressive, but wrong on so many levels. Witches hated Vampires; their job was pretty much to destroy vampires and protect humans from them. "The wolf, Tyler…he'd be like me, one of my hybrids." Not such an attractive prospect, "Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric…you'd all be regular vampires. Caroline, you'd stay as you are but there's a price to pay." I held my breath, completely horrified by this turn of events and awaiting my doom. "And Elena…my little doppelganger. You will follow in Katherine's footsteps. A vampire doppelganger so I can have you around for an eternity. The _last_ Petrova."

"Why?" I demanded instantly, disgusted with the idea and completely appalled by the idea of all the people I love being turned. That was not a fate I wanted for any of them.

He chuckled darkly, "Because I want to. And to kill out the Petrova line. Cut it off. And also because just about all of you witnessed my remarkable sacrifice, played parts in it, and you all survived. A feat in itself. Therefore you must be around to spread the tale." What a ridiculous reason that was.

"No. You can't do that!" Bonnie exclaimed, "You cannot make us turn! And a vampire witch! Are you out of your mind! We live to eliminate your kind!" Jeremy put his arm around her shoulders to calm her; I could see she was close to tears. All of them were, Jenna had tears streaking her cheeks.

"What's option two?" Tyler asked, sounding as if he didn't really want to hear the answer.

Klaus shrugged, "I kill you." He looked at Caroline, "Properly," then to Ric and Jeremy, "I'll take your rings. And you will die." He informed us, very straight forward. I wanted to cry this was so unfair. The decision was so unjust! So ridiculous! "We'll vote for it. The majority wins. The minority will have to just live with it." There were shouts from around the room, shouts of protest and objection. Pleading, begging, anger. It wasn't fair, it so wasn't fair! He released my arm and I tugged away, massaging the throbbing bone as I turned to glare at him, backing away a little.

"Please don't Klaus. Please anything but this. Don't hurt them; do what you will with me but not them!" I begged, desperate for him not too hurt them.

He put on a mock sympathetic face, and then laughed, "You're forever the martyr Petrova. And maybe forever it _will_ be." I felt tears appear in my eyes but before I could beg more he turned to the group, speaking with a cheerful tone like he was asking who wanted to go to a fun fair, "So, raise you hand those in favour of option one!"

Silence. How could be answer that? I knew I didn't want to die. I'd though about vampirism many times before but never like this. I'd never though of it as a definite unless you could just before the sacrifice thanks to Damon. Damon…if I died today, how long till he found out? At the risk of sounding impossibly vain, I think that that would break him. He already had so few people, he couldn't lose more. And we were his friends. So for Damon, not for me, I put up my hand.

"Elena!" I heard Bonnie shout in horror but I was just watching Klaus, his smirk grew.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jenna and Alaric silently conversing with each other until they both raised their hands, reluctant but they did so. Klaus just looked more pleased with himself. That was three out of seven. One more and we'd all live an eternity. It was between Jeremy and Tyler; I wasn't sure what I wanted them to do. I knew Bonnie would never agree to this.

A second later, both Tyler and Caroline raised their hands, sealing the deal. I closed my eyes to try and find some sanctuary as I heard the sounds of my friends. Bonnie let out a wail, someway between frustration and betrayal. The others let out sighs of dejection; there was no way out now. Bonnie's voice broke through the sounds and I opened my eyes to see her on her feet, stalking to stand in front of me, "How could you Elena!" she glanced at the others, "All of you! How could you do this to us? I'd rather die than become a vampire!"

"That's your decision." Klaus added in, "But in that case you will die a vampire. And who knows the difficulties being a hybrid could lead to." He walked right up to her and forced her to look him in the eye; I knew what was coming and jumped forward to stop it, pulling at his arm in desperate. He'd compel her to go along with it. Then when she'd turned she'd walk right out into the sun or just not feed. This was so wrong. He flicked me away with the flick of a wrist, sending me crashing into the wall opposite, I felt blood on my shoulder but it hardly registered as I stood up. I had to stop this, somehow I had to. By now he'd compelled her and the others were all shouting in protest; Jeremy was by the now subdued Bonnie's side. "Well it seems we have our first volunteer everyone!" Klaus called gleefully, pulling me back up, "Oh how I will enjoy drinking you dry…again. You really do taste delicious my doppelganger." I could hear uproar around us but he'd already bitten into his wrist and was forcing the blood down my throat. The most twisted thing was that it almost tasted good. Like both Stefan's and Damon's did.

After he was sure I'd swallowed enough, he gently pushed the hair from my face, bending his head to kiss the side of my neck and I shuddered in disgust. Looking first at a horrified Jenna, then a dismayed Jeremy, a passive Bonnie, an appalled Alaric, a shocked Tyler, then finally Caroline. She shook her head a little, I found comfort in her; she was only one who understood. "Don't panic Elena," she told me softly, over the others cried of dismay, they all died down and glanced at her in confusion, "It'll hurt more, you know that. Relax." And that's what I did, feeling Klaus' razor sharp teeth sink into my flesh, each tug of my blood leaving my body. It was strange but oddly familiar. I had extreme déjà vu of last time. Only that time Damon had been present. I felt the world spinning and finally dimming, the light fading in front of me. For a second I could have sworn I saw the glimmer of a pair of ice blue eyes watching me, but all too soon everything sank into blackness.

**So this is a little different from my usual stuff I think, can't really remember. I've planned it to be a two-shot but who know what you guys want. It went a little bad, probably because it's four in the morning and I'm exhausted but tell me what you think anyway. Thank you for reading. **

**-M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mass Conversions- Chapter Two**

Vampire: A preternatural being, commonly believed to be a reanimated corpse that is said to suck the blood of sleeping persons at night. Well…I'm not so sure about the 'sleeping persons' but the rest is just about right. An undead dead person…difficult to get your head around. That is, unless you've been around such beings for as long as I have. Or unless you were one…like I am.

It's been fifty years since that fateful night were Klaus 'came for dinner'. Fifty years since we'd all become vampires. It was now 2061 and there were now such things as hover cars and robots that could do your laundry for you. Yes, it is just like _I. Robot_. Fifty years since I'd seen or talked to my best friend. Bonnie, an all new brand of original. She'd spent a few days making us all feel like absolute shit until she fed and disappeared. I heard she was now living in Salem with her ancestors with my brother. I'd seen Jeremy a lot but never Bonnie. I'd never even been to Salem. Truth be told I though she was a bit of a hypocrite, sure I wanted her to live, but she was never forced to feed and complete the transformation. She always said she would never be a vampire and now she was apparently living the high life of being an original and, from what Jeremy tells me, she was enjoying it.

Jenna and Alaric were still married and happily living in Los Angeles, California. About twenty years ago they'd taken in a newborn vampire who was now like their daughter. She was 16 years old and had been turned by another newborn for fun which was awful. A little like how Vicky was turned…anyway. Her name was Alessia or Allie as we called her and we all got on well. I saw them all a lot too.

According to Caroline, Tyler, one of Klaus' hybrids now, was still with Klaus. I wasn't sure why and she hated that but we hadn't seen him in 34 years now. But he wasn't dead; he still called every now and again. No-one was really dead.

Finally there was Caroline. The two of us had stuck together and were even living together, as we had been all this time save the past few years. We owned a three bedroom apartment in London, Brixton. It was perfect and homey and we loved it. Though she never admitted it, I think she was glad that we were all vampires now, so she wasn't the only one and she wouldn't have to watch us all age slowly and die. That would be awful.

I forget two of our number. The Salvatore's of course. How could I forget them? I knew Stefan was in Italy with none other than Katherine. He was still on human blood but was almost handling it now, not so much of a Ripper. I only knew that since I saw Katherine every now and again and I had seen him once around a decade ago.

Damon.

I hadn't seen Damon since he left Mystic Falls all those years ago. I spent ten years searching for him but to no avail. In a way I still was looking for him but I knew it was useless. Truthfully, I was angry at him, betrayed. He couldn't have any idea if I was 'alive' or dead. He hadn't gone back to Mystic Falls. On one of me and Caroline's rare visits there to see Matt, who was now in his sixties and thirty years married to Jessica Robinson with four grown up kids and grandchildren. A very strange discovery…and to be honest quite sad. He assured us that Damon had not been back for half a century. That was when the betrayal had set in and I effectively gave up my active search. Now it just consisted of crawling every web page like I had before for any sign of him.

"Lennie, I'm hommee!" Caroline called out as she entered the flat, arms laden with shopping bags.

I laughed as she dumped it all on the sofa, "How much of that did you pay for?" I questioned, taking in the designer labels on each bag; there was everything from Topshop to DKNY to Kurt Geiger there.

She shrugged, "A little. But why pay when all you have to do is flutter your eyelashes-"

"And compel them." I finished, amused by her awful morals, "You are a bad person Caroline Forbes." Oh that's another person we'd seen. Liz Forbes, Caroline's mum. We'd flown over to see her many times, at least twice a year and always on special occasions like birthdays and Christmas. Then eleven years ago, aged eighty four she'd passed away, three years after Tyler's mother, Carol Lockwood. It was a sad time, of course it was. But in a weird way we'd been prepared for it, not that that made it any better. Caroline was literally inconsolable for months.

"No, I'm just using my assets!"

At that I rolled my eyes, "How about you use your card next time?"

"Don't be a hypocrite now! If we go to a bar or a club or whatever then you'll compel the bartender."

"Yeah, but I don't compel people to let me walk out of a shop with hundreds of pounds worth of clothes without paying! There's a difference between them."

After a second she shrugged and crossed to the fridge to pull out two blood bags, one for her and one for me as she flopped into the sofa beside me. I ripped the top and began to drink. It was one week to Christmas and I must admit, London Christmas' were so much better than New York ones or Mystic Falls ones. All the lights and decorations were up and there were things going on every night. We'd decided that this year we'd go all out so on Monday next week we would buy a tree and decorate the entire apartment, including the roof balcony that we had coming off at the big French doors at the end of the hallway. On there we had this really weird hanging bed/sofa type thing…something like a mattress hammock that was unbelievably comfortable and we had slept there more than a few times. Then there were things like sun loungers and a little wrought iron table and a barbeque. It was all very lovely.

"So what did you do today?" She asked, throwing the empty blood bag onto the coffee table and reaching for the remote to turn on our 45-inch plasma screen TV (paid for not stolen), "Did ya see _Benny_?" she added in that suggestive way she always does and I rolled my eyes. 'Benny' was really Benjamin, a 20-something year old guy who worked in a little deli in Brixton Market. Caroline was convinced that we both liked each other and we refused to admit it…if that was indeed true then it was one sided because I didn't think so.

"No I didn't. We went in there twice Caroline. And both times, all he ever did was make me a coffee. Which is his job." I told her with an amused sigh.

She just shook her head, "And he stared at you like you were the most beautiful person he'd ever seen in his entire life."

"And that's probably because you compelled him."

Her mouth fell open in shock and I laughed, "I never!"

Just then a familiar theme tune came on and we both let out happy squeals, "_Celebrity Total Wipeout_ really does make my day." I sighed as all the D-List celebrities introduced themselves in the cheesiest ways they could manage, just to please the kids of course.

"I agree." Caroline nodded, kicking her legs up to rest them on mine, laying across the whole four person sofa, typical her. "Remember when Lucien Laviscount was on it…he is _hot_." I laughed in agreement, remembering all the episodes of Waterloo Road we'd watched. Somehow we'd managed to spend three days watching every series. Right now some unknown actor was jumping across the big red balls, failing and crashing into the water beneath. He looked about forty something.

"It's weird to think that we're older than him." I mused.

"I know! And I'm even older than you."

"But not stronger." I added with a smirk. We weren't sure why but those of us who'd been turned by Klaus seemed stronger than say Caroline who'd been turned by Katherine. Then me even more because Klaus had turned me with his blood; the others he'd used Caroline's. And that was another reason why Bonnie hated her now. She shot me a scowl and I laughed. "Hey, what do you want to do for Christmas Day?"

She thought for a minute, "I'm not sure. But there better be presents involved. Maybe eat someone."

"Funny." I smirked, "Well since we spent last year hunting down Elijah I think we should go crazy this year. We give each other the best present ever and the rest." Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. Caroline and I had had the idea that if we found out where Klaus had hidden Elijah's body we could kill him properly…like we'd planned to. And we did find them. Them being the entire Original family in their coffins. How we managed it I had no idea. They were in the most impossible place ever. You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

It was just off the coast of Spain. Not needing to breath and having supernatural strength made it all a lot easier. We'd followed a crazy trail of breadcrumbs left behind Klaus to the small, almost deserted town. I wasn't even sure what it was called. The whole place smelt of blood and destruction but there were a few people going about their lives. There was no evidence beside the stench that anything had happened here. It shocked me that they weren't compelled; they knew where the coffins were. We had to compel them though. I couldn't help but think that Klaus was loosing his touch.

The town was based at the top of these massive cliffs which just went vertically down and never seemed to end. They were down there. It was one of the strangest experiences of my life as we swam straight down at superhuman speed. It was difficult but we managed. About 300ft below sea level the cliffs seemed to disappear into a massive cave, the mouth about thirty metres wide. Though it was pitch dark down there, there seemed to be light coming from upwards in the cave. So we went towards it and it led to another whole on what would be the ceiling. It was flat and about two metres wide. Above that there was a room. It was like a trapped bubble of air under a hollow object. You couldn't breathe at all but we didn't need to. The 'room' was dry and placed in a circle, with a long-lasting battery light set in the middle. Surrounding it lay nine massive grand coffins. Each engraved with a name. We didn't have to go through many to find the two we recognised; _Nicklaus _then _Elijah_. I couldn't think why Klaus would have one but chose not to ponder it; that one was open and empty anyway.

We removed the frieze of Elijah's coffin to reveal his grey, veined body. Using our slightly waning strength we pulled out the dagger and prepared the blood bags we'd brought. When he'd finally woken he drank them down quickly, seemingly shocked to find us there. By the time he'd finished we were ready to pass out from the impossible environment and lack of air. Sure we didn't need it but we weren't ready for this. About an hour after everything went black we woke up to find ourselves laying at the top of the cliffs with a basket of blood bags beside us, seven old daggers bound to the top with a note:

_Elena and Carolina,_

_Thank you. Thank you from the entirety of our Original family. Although we know not the reason of your undoubted generosity, we appreciate it none the less. Our son Elijah has warned us of his brother Klaus' destruction and we will be sure to put an end to it immediately. _

_We are indebted to you for as long as you see fit. Thank you for giving us out lives back._

_Isaiah, Tove_

(a/n: that's badly done, sorry)

That was no doubt the strangest experience of our lives. The piece of parchment (not paper) holding the letter was currently framed, yes…we'd framed it, and had some weird protection cover over it so it would degrade. Needless to say we were quite proud of ourselves. Whether or not we should be isn't clear but there have no suggestions to major effects anywhere in the news. No mass animal attacks or massacres. Not for a long time.

"Elennaaa, come back." Caroline called, waving her hand in front of my face and I blinked. "Where'd you go?"

"Under the sea." She laughed, knowing exactly what I meant. "I'm still not sure whether or not we should have done that. Sure we wanted Elijah to sort out Klaus but bringing back the whole family?"

"We didn't. Elijah did. It's not like we did it on purpose. Don't worry about it. It's not like they've wiped out humanity." I smirked and shook my head a little. "Stop brooding!" She erupted suddenly, springing to her feet and facing me, "We are going out. I want to drink and dance and forget what's going on. It's two weeks till we're 78 years old!"

Well I couldn't argue to that. We both disappeared into our rooms to get dressed; I had a shower before heading to my wardrobe in my all black underwear. What to wear? The closet had gradually expanded over the years until it now covered an entire wall. This was like our version of the Boarding House; we'd have to leave every now and again to avoid suspicion but we'd always come back here. Although we did also have the houses in Mystic Falls and one in France too. Picking out a tight black bodycon dress with ¾ length sleeves, a low back and showed a fair amount of cleavage. Then some black tights, black five inch platforms and my favourite studded black leather jacket. I pulled my hair up into a high, neat ponytail that hung straight down the middle of my back and applied some makeup- the only colour ending up being some blood red lipstick and matching nails. I glanced in the mirror and, deeming myself somewhat appropriate, I walked out of the room.

A second later Caroline appeared in a red mini-dress, newly 'bought' today. "Very nice." I smiled as we headed to the door.

"You too my stunning friend." She grinned, "You look especially hot tonight."

I laughed, "You too Care Bear, you too."

It took only half an hour to reach the club, two massive bouncers at the doors and a queue of dressed up girls and boys lined up the street. It was situated under the arch of a train station but it continued two floors lower. The council were constantly trying to get it shut down for safety reasons but it still remained one of the best clubs in South London. We walked right up the doors and bouncers let us straight in, ignoring the rude objections of the queue. We came here so often that we were considered the 'elite regulars'; having compelled our way to celebrity positions. Those bouncers; Jay and Boon, had become something akin to friends. Similar to most of the bartenders.

The music was blasting through the speakers; you could feel the vibrations crawling through the dancers and the entire room. There seemed to be hundreds of people crowded in here tonight; all dancing away in their own little worlds. Caroline grabbed my hand and pulled my across the room and down to the middle floor; the best one. The Basement was the lowest and where the VIP's could go. That's were most of the 'illegal substances' were used. Down there was also the private rooms and the offices of the owners which were often used for other purposes.

We made our way to the bar where our friend Alexa was working. She'd poured our drinks before we even reached her and sat down in two spare stools, "Thanks," Caroline smirked as we downed the first two shots of the night.

"It's crowded tonight."

She nodded, pouring other peoples drinks and taking money from them without even seeming distracted, "I know, the Man's downstairs and there's supposed to be some of the Top's coming later." The Man was Clive Wood, the owner of the club. Then the Top's were what we called the celebrities who often came. Both of these were an attraction to anyone. Her hands were moving crazy fast to serve all the people shouting orders at her. It took us a while to realise that she too was a vampire; since 1925 apparently. She'd lived in Russia before but, as she said, left after Lenin died and Stalin began to take over. And now she was a bartender here. Quite often Caroline and I would join her behind the bar, since Wood liked us; it was like a part time job. For a while a few years ago we had actual jobs here most nights, now it was whenever. I took of my jacket and passed it over to her, she put it under the bar on the shelf. "You gonna help later?"

"Maybe, need to dance first." I called back over the near deafening music. She nodded and we said goodbyes before downing some more drinks and heading into the crowd. Almost immediately we were pulled into the web of moving bodies; it was close and the air was hot. Everyone moved to the beat of the music; dancing close to everyone. Caroline stayed nearby as we always did. We danced for what seemed like hours, both ending up basically sandwiched between two guys. As the clock neared 11:30 I signalled to her that I was going to the bar. She nodded and followed.

This bar on the second floor always reminded me of the bar in the film _Coyote Ugly_, with its bar overhead and the occasional dancing on the bar. Like now for instance. Caroline and I, in perfect synchronization, swung ourselves up and onto the platform, to the cheers of all the drunken men below. I rolled my eyes and dropped down to the other side, smirking at the laughing Alexa, "You two ask for it and you know it." She called.

"Well duh!" Caroline yelled back from the other end and we began serving, dancing between the drinks. And so went our night; horny drunken men and some girls. All demanding or slurring drinks. At about half one there was a huge commotion as none other than Ellie Ronson (Mark Ronson's daughter that is) took over the DJ's booth. She was basically the same as her dad but younger and a girl. Everyone loved her.

We arrived back at the flat at just past four. Tired and thirsty. But that was a good night out.

_**Got a little bored and tired at the end. Sorry bout that. And for the badly written moments in it. Soo…this is no longer a two-shot…maybe a three or four instead. I want to bring Damon back into it soon but my imagination has gone blank so if anyone has any ideas, please review and tell me. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mass Conversions- Chapter Three**

**I am considering giving up on this, as much as I liked doing this one you guys don't seem to enjoy it.**

**(Damon's POV)**

**-Christmas Eve- 2061-**

I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing here now. It had been almost fifty-one years since I'd been here but I just felt like I had to go back. No, I'd had this nagging feeling that something was wrong for as long as I'd been gone but I'd always refused to give into it. I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to see her like she would no doubt be. She'd be married to a regular human guy…probably Matt. They'd have kids, grandchildren maybe. They'd be happy and have their little group of friends. She'd be old. She'd look older than me. I wasn't sure how to handle that.

Then the others; Ric, Jenna, the Sheriff…they could even be gone. Dead. I'd have missed their entire lives. Elena would kill me. Slowly and painfully. She'd be furious that I left and she'd be furious that I'd come back. That I'd left it this long. So why was I doing it?

The '_Welcome to Mystic Falls_, Virginia' sign passed and I let out a sigh. It was too late to go back now. I knew something was wrong as I began to pass houses. Bonnie's house came first; I slowed and opened my window to smell. She wasn't there anymore; it was easy to tell if a witch lived somewhere, they had a strange, unique aroma that was impossible to miss. That should have gotten me worried but I quickly justified it; she'd probably moved out. Perhaps even out of Mystic Falls. Caroline's house came next and I did the same, quickly computing the same. However there was still that lingering smell in there, that one of Liz. It was stale and the house even looked empty. My hands gripped the wheel tight, a strange emotion welling up inside me; sadness. Grief maybe. She had, after all, been a good friend…before she tried to kill me.

After that I slowed down, not wanting to reach my main destination. But all too soon the Gilbert house came into view and I parked the car. Taking a deep breath before getting out and zipping over to the porch. Something was definitely wrong here. There was no sound whatsoever inside, and the smell was stale. I tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. Now that in itself was weird. I carefully stepped inside, a wave of scent hitting me and I let the door click shut behind me.

The room was exactly the same; it was like nothing had moved. Everything, all the photos of Elena and Jeremy when they were younger, everything was still there. But everything was covered in a thick layer or dust; like no-one had been here in years. Fear began to creep up on me, nervousness and that awful sense of foreboding. The smell was bad too, a mixture of many things. There was that musty smell of an unused house, a faint hint of the Gilbert smell; I could smell mould…pasta? Then, another step forward that the worst scent hit me.

Blood. I had no idea how I hadn't noticed it before. It was everywhere. That smell of rancid blood that I was shamefully familiar with. I could catch a hint of everyone's; Jenna's, Jeremy's, Alaric's, Tyler's, Bonnie's…Elena's. It felt like my heart shattered; they must be dead. All of them. What had happened? Then a sudden burst of anger erupted in me and, with a cry, I shoved my fist straight through the living room wall.

Guilt. I felt so much guilt. Whatever happened I should have been here. I should have been here with her. Protected her, died _for_ her. Died with her. But no, I'd been off in Europe living my life, searching for Stefan. Selfish. That's exactly what I was.

Why was my sight blurring? What was that? Tears. I hadn't felt them in fifty years. Before I knew it they were flooding down my face, hitting my knees as I collapsed against the wall, sinking to the floor. How could I have let this happen! The thought of never seeing her again was summoning up emotions had I didn't even knew existed.

Then, so quickly I barely registered it happening, the emotions suddenly altered; going from one extreme to another. An immense rage took over my body, lifting me off the floor and sent me storming out of the house, back to the car. I drove like a mad man to the Mystic Grill; now refurbished and modern looking but I didn't care. I had to find someone. I stormed inside, looking around, ignoring all the somewhat scared looks I received. Finally I found a familiar face…an aged familiar face. A man, seventy something years old, sitting with a woman of a similar age and four others, around my human age of 24. Two girls and two boys, a couple of teenagers sat in the booth next to them, talking to them; the grandchildren. I was over there in seconds and the old man looked up, a look of absolute shock on his face, he opened his mouth to speak but I cut in first.

"Where is she?" I demanded, confusing everyone around the table.

"Damon-," Matt Donovan said simply, gathering himself.

"Where. Is. She?" I repeated, my tone low and threatening now. I didn't care how much attention I was drawing; there were no more than fifteen people in the Grill; I could compel them all in minutes.

One of the younger men spoke, all of them watching me with cautioned fear, "Dad who is this guy?" Apparently the 'tough' big brother.

"Damon calm down-,"

"No! Tell me where the fuck they are. All of them!" I shouted.

His son stood up, "Hey! Don't talk to him like that."

I shot him a glare, refraining from flashing my fangs and ripping his throat out. Matt stood up, unstable from age and arthritis; a stick to support him. It was a strange sight, I remembered him as the young jock; innocent and oblivious. "Sit back down Joe. This is Damon," he said, a tone of clear authority and 'Joe' reluctantly sank back into his seat although he looked ready to jump at any second, as did the others. "She's gone Damon. They all have."

I struggled to keep my emotions in check, "What happened?" I managed.

He shook his head slightly, "He came back, and I'm not sure exactly what happened I wasn't there. But a few days later they all disappeared."  
>"Matt who are you talking about? What's going on-?" His wife began but I cut her off.<p>

"Who came back?" I demanded, confused now "Was it Stefan?"

He shook his head, "No of course it wasn't Stefan! That's your brother, Elena's boyfriend! That other guy, the one that tried to kill Jenna, Tyler and Caroline."

"KLAUS!" I yelled in shock, "Of course! Fuck!"

"Damon! Shut up!" For a second he was back to the young Matt, "He's the Original right?" I nodded, and he thought for a second.

"Dad what's going on?" One of the girls asked in a timid voice, "Who are these people? And what's an Original?"

Matt sighed, not turning to her, "Damon I don't want them to find out." I nodded, distracted and not really caring.

"So they're all dead? All of them?" I asked, wanting confirmation.

His eyes widened and he shook his head, "No! Not really." a smile appeared on his face and I froze in confusion, "He didn't kill them, Damon. He turned them."

At that I froze. Turned them. They were vampires. Klaus turned them. But that didn't make sense…it didn't make any sense at all, "No. No that's not possible." I muttered, shaking my head.

"Damon let's go outside-"There were still hardly any people present so I didn't care.

I rounded on him, angry, "No. That's impossible. Bonnie cannot turn. That would make her a whole new hybrid, Klaus would never do that. And he would never turn Elena. When Katherine turned he killed her whole family she wouldn't do that." It never occurred to me that Matt didn't have any clue of half the stuff I was rattling on about but he knew some of it, the basics. Another thought hit me, "You know they turned. Where are they?"

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Jenna and Ric are in California. Bonnie and Jeremy are in Salem. Apparently Tyler's still with this Klaus guy."

"And Elena?" I urged, not really caring about the others right now.

He shrugged, "Well I guess she's still with Caroline. They visited a few years ago." Was it wrong that it hurt that he'd seen her and I hadn't? Yeah, I guess it was.

He didn't continue, "Care to elaborate? _Where_ are they?" He looked like he didn't want to tell me and I let out a frustrated sigh, "C'mon Mutt! Tell me or you'll leave me no choice to compel you!"

"Okay! Fine! She just told me not to that's all."

"I don't care, where is she?"

He glanced back at his family for a second, all listening and wholly baffled by it all, then, "She's in London. Her and Caroline have a flat in some place called Brixton…I think I have their address in my wallet." Again he didn't move to get it.

Another sigh and I clapped my hands, "Hey come on! I know you're old now but I never expected you to get this slow. Address. Now." He scowled at me and I smirked as he pulled out his wallet, passing me a card a few seconds later. There was the name of something, probably a building (not entirely helpful) and a number written down in Elena's neat handwriting. I felt my mouth curve into a smile just at the sight of it. "Cheers Mutt, now I have a flight to catch."

"It's Matt. And I don't think she'd be too happy about you just turning up there."

I gave him a level stare, "You really think I care? I haven't seen that girl in 50 years." His family looked thoroughly confused now. I was going to turn and leave without another word, but then something hit me and I paused, glancing back at the grey haired man with the aged face, this would probably be the last time I ever saw him. "It's good to see you again Matt…you've…aged…"

With a smile he shrugged, "Well you haven't." I smirked, "Will you ever." He muttered with a hint of sarcasm, "It's good to see you too." I nodded and went to turn again but he stopped me, "Try and find her before tomorrow night. You are exactly what she wants for Christmas." He finished with a smile, knowing how cheesy that sounded but it was appreciated.

I smiled and hesitated before holding out my hand, he glanced at it before he shook it firmly, "Good knowing you." He nodded and muttered a quite 'you too' and I gave him a final smile before turning and leaving the Mystic Grill.

**(Elena's POV)**

**-Ten minutes till Christmas Day-**

"Lennie? You awake?"

"Yeah, Care, what's up?" I murmured, not moving to look over at the door of my room. I heard her creep across the room to my bed where I was half-asleep.

She stood by the other side and I glanced up at her in her blue snoopy shorts and oversized Oxfam shirt, "Nothing, my rooms really quiet." I smirked at her and raised an eyebrow; we both knew that nowhere would ever be really quiet for us with our hearing. With a sigh I tugged back the many duvets and heard her laugh as she jumped in and settled down. My bed was massive and had about ten pillows, a load of cushions and three feather duvets. It was very comfy. After she was settled she spoke again, "You know, don't take this the wrong way, but you really are like Damon." I froze, unsure of what to do or say to that. It wasn't that I couldn't talk about him or hear about him, it was just we didn't. Ever. "I mean, you're sarcastic like him and you do that smirk like him. Though not as ridiculous and cocky…" Now I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. After a minute she let out a sigh and spoke again, "I kind of miss him, ya know? Just sometimes." Another pause, "Do you?"

What type of question was that! I sighed, "He's not coming back Care." I told her softly, rolling onto my back to stare up at the ceiling, "It's been fifty years, he isn't coming back."

More quiet, "But do you miss him?"

"Yes." I said without any hesitation, telling the absolute truth, "Every day. But he's not coming back."

In the distance I heard some bells ringing and some drunken people cheering in their flat a few blocks away.

"Lennie?"

"Yes Care?"

"Merry Christmas."

Sigh, "Merry Christmas."

**Like? No? I know it was a bit short but I thought that was an okay-ish place to finish. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
